Instrument panels are well known for use in vehicles allowing for mounting and connection of various components to the interior of a vehicle. It is well known to use an instrument panel to connect a meter cluster within the vehicle. The positioning of the meter cluster is moving towards the trend of having the meter cluster located within the center of instrument panel of the vehicle thereby giving the vehicle a unique appearance. However, placement of the meter cluster in the center of the instrument panel requires additional structure on the instrument panel. This additional structure makes the assembly very strong thereby not providing for a clean break, or easy break, during the event of an accident and thus damaging the meter cluster.
Traditionally, the meter cluster is mounted on the instrument panel above the steering wheel, steering column and shifter. The new arrangement providing for the meter cluster disposed on the center of the instrument panel increases the amount of structure required on the instrument panel. This arrangement provides for the shifter to extend over a front surface of the meter cluster. In the event of an accident, the shifter contacts the front surface of the meter cluster and may damage the meter cluster as the instrument panel structure is too strong. The steering column shifter may also damage other components located on the instrument panel within the vehicle if a similar concept is applied. As such, there exists a need in the art to reduce the damage created and caused by the placement of the meter cluster in relation to the steering column shifter.